


First Date

by LittleRaven



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Food Fight, Post-Episode: s07e22 Chosen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: She should've expected this. Or something.
Relationships: Daniel "Oz" Osbourne/Buffy Summers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Flash In The Pan: A Food Flash Exchange





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melacka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/gifts).



She never wanted to see organs again. That had been a common enough thought since she became the Slayer, and Buffy let it ring in her head, knowing the universe would never make it happen. 

One little investigation into one little demon bar and her clothes and hair were covered with them. She hadn’t even eviscerated anybody. No, it was all dinner. The finest monster cuisine this side of hell. 

Buffy wiped at her mouth, though her hand was slick with pink slime. She wasn’t going to wonder what it actually was. “Lucky I never thought your average demon had good manners, or this would’ve been a real disappointment.” 

“Definitely not raising anyone’s expectations.“ Oz picked his way through the vivid pools on the stage floor to meet her in front of the microphone. He looked all right, apart from the whole decorative splatter thing. 

“Sorry about the guitar.” It hadn’t fared any better than they had. The strings had snapped with one well-aimed chunk of red mystery meat. 

“Well, it’s seen a party before. There have been rougher crowds.” 

“That’s very sweet of you to say,” she smiled, “but we probably shouldn’t do this again soon.”

Undercover work had not been the ideal first date scenario Buffy had envisioned. She couldn’t say for sure what would’ve been, but being separated because your date needed to convince bar patrons that he was just a werewolf looking for a gig to get by while you waited outside, hearing shouts, and getting caught in a food fight could not be conducive to romance. The thick coating of ooze was definitely a mood-killer. 

Still, Oz was smiling back when he answered. “If we do, though, at least now we know the E-flat can be a dangerous thing.”

“Mm. Tomorrow, though?” 

His free hand found one of hers. The much melded them together. He didn’t seem to mind. 

“Looking forward to it.”


End file.
